


Snakes In The Grass

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: Logan sees Veronica a little more clearly than maybe she's ready to see herself.They also manage to innocently cover each other in dandelion fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/gifts), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts), [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/gifts), [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts).



> Thank you to this fandom for always being here, even when I can't participate. And VMHQ for leading the charge. Sorry I was too late to submit to the 1k Follower Challenge, but I hope you still enjoy. x

Veronica watches Simone Bunting and Nia Yeong titter and swoon over Gill and Guy Ferredi trying to smack each other in the gonads in the quad. Her gag reflex is audible and only minimally for show as she stretches her diminutive legs out in front of her. “Once again the argument for imposed chemical castration gains new ground.”

Logan snorts in appreciation before continuing to pick at the grass beneath them, shaking his head to himself.

“What’s up, buttercup?” she muses and he raises an eyebrow, not having realized she was paying him any mind.

“Oh nothing new, honeydew,” he winks.

“Cute,” she tilts her head and showers him with a fistful of grass, “but a girl likes to be in the know.”

He shimmies like a wet dog to dislodge the clippings; his blond highlights glinting in the midday sun. “Lilly’s just right about something.” He flicks a blade of grass back at her in retaliation.

“Well that’s sure to please her.”

“Always does." He gives a bemused smile, "Considering her already buoyant mood today, it’s bound to make her down right insufferable.”

“Ah yes, but what's the basis for this inevitable uptick in girlfriend-ly oppression?” Veronica scooches closer with a toothy grin, angling for his confidence, “Therein lies the mystery.”

Logan casually blows a dry dandelion in her direction before answering, "You."

Her brows knit together as she vigorously shakes her nose to avoid the floating white tufts. “What about me?”

“You let your guard down around Lil. Sometimes you forget to put it back up around me.”

“What guard?"

“The one that tempers that caustic, judgmental commentary of yours." He regards her warmly, “Everybody thinks you're  _so_ sweet—”

She swipes his latest dead dandelion from his hand, swats him across the face twice, then bonks him on the nose with it. “It’s not _my_ reputation I’d being worrying about today, pal. You're the one who’s been seen giving dandies bad blow jobs all afternoon.” She motions to all the half-decimated weed heads strewn about them with an exaggerated grimace. “So much practice and you can’t even get them to _completion_. What will the other boys on the diving team have to say?” She covers her mouth faux-aghast. 

Logan gives her a broad, victorious grin. “Little does the general population know, you’ve got the comic sensibility of a sailor on leave. You’re not nearly as demure as you pretend to be.”

“Of course I am,” she retorts self-effacingly, before turning on a dime to chuck a handful of dandelion carcasses at him. Unfortunately her retaliation misfires, dispersing an influx of floating white wisps in her direction as well as his. She begins aggressively batting her hands to avoid the onslaught.

Unfazed by his fresh coating of white fluff, Logan takes in the vexed sight of her and dips his chin in her direction. “That wasn't an insult.”

Less than placated, she spits out, “You’re an insult,” scowling as he chuckles brusquely, “Ah, _see_ , there she is!”

“There who is?”

“The real Veronica Mars,” he gleams.

She blows an achene out of her lashes in frustration and eyes him ruefully, reluctant to concede. “Little old me? I’m a peach.”

“Adorable pit viper’s more accurate," he smirks. "You don't fool me, Ron. You've got venom in those pearly whites.” He emphasizes his point with a lazy swirl of his index finger, stilling it within a hair’s breath of her lips. She scrunches her face and jokingly chomps her mouth in his direction, intending an empty threat. Instead, she successfully catches his fingertip in her incisors and their wide-eyes meet in shock as they burst into hysterical laughter.

“Jesus, Ronnie! _Ow_.” He writhes in what she assumes is put-on pain.

“Quit your whining, ya big baby.”

“I'm _bleeding_.”

She swipes at him, “Oh, you are not!”

He abandons his dramatics and leans sideways with an outstretched hand, bumping their shoulders together. “I warned you you were concealing dangerous weapons.”

Rolling her eyes, she indignantly examines the digit in question only to find broken skin and smear of red bubbling on the surface. “Oh my god!” she exclaims horrified, wrapping her hand around his finger with a firm squeeze. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.” She looks up at him with concern and he’s genuinely touched. He casts his eyes downward before giving her an dismissive nudge, “It’s okay. It doesn’t really hurt.”

“It doesn’t look so good," she frowns at the bruise forming as she loosens her grip, but he gives the finger a good wiggle anyway.

“I’ll think I'll live.”

“You sure?” she says sarcastically, catching his eye. “I thought I was _venomous_.”

“Not to your own kind, Ronnie.”

Still holding his finger, she rubs his knuckle unconsciously; contemplating. The corner of her mouth lilting up slowly.

"'Best' and 'boy'! My fav BFs!" Lilly declares as she saunters up to them with a radiant smile, mildly startling them apart. Taking in the disheveled, heavily pollenated sight of them, she rebukes, “What the hell have you two been up to?” plucking an achene from Logan’s hair. “It’s looks like you gave the lawn a happy.”

“I tried, but Ronnie says I need more practice.”

Lilly’s eyes brighten with delight. “Veronica Mars, I approve of this assignment!” She turns to Logan with pursed lips and plops down in his lap with a decisive nod. “Didn’t I tell you Veronica was a vixen?”

“You certainly did.”

"I'm not—" Veronica starts, but Lilly interrupts with a fearsome grin, “Play the ingenue all you like, my sweet summer child; we both know the truth. And one day _you will too."_ Simultaneously Lilly reaches over to unzip Veronica's hoodie down to her navel, exposing a tight, sheer tank top she always restricts to an under-layer. "Gotta let those puppies breath one day, babe."

"Lilly!" Veronica looks to Logan for solidarity in her indignation, but is only met with his coltish, unaverted gaze.

"Don't look at him to save you. He's enjoying the show."

Veronica flushes and gives a wry glare, but re-zips her hoodie a little less than before.

Lilly then looks back and forth between them, reassessing the mess covering them with amusement. "But seriously, you guys look insane. It's a good thing I have practice. I can't be seen consorting with you nutball wood-nymphs; you're going to ruin my rep!"

As Lilly makes a move to get up, Logan and Veronica share a conspiring look of unanimity before ripping out fistfuls of grass and dandelions. They pelt Lilly, drenching her with dead lawn while she squirms and squeals, "What is wrong with you two! You're _so_ frickin' _weird_!!"

" _You know you love us_ ," they call after her, using a variation of her own frequently used rhetoric against her as she bounces away; sticking her tongue out as she goes.

Veronica and Logan flop back onto the grass and close their eyes, still making no attempt to tidy their appearances.

"You want a ride home?"

"In a bit. Sun feels good."

"Warming that cold, cold blood of yours?"

"Don't make me bite you again."

"Promises, promises."

A large clump of grass lands on Logan's face.


End file.
